


When innocence meets kindness, it’s in the right hands

by jbhmalum



Series: i'll give you the keys to this kingdom of mine [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Calum is consent king, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Michael is a virgin, also they're 18/19 in this but they look like 2018 5sos, just go with it, malum, tell me if this needs more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: “How did you know this was my stop?” Michael asked the cute guy, who shrugged, seemingly not bothered.“My stop’s the next one.” He said as if it answered everything..Or: the one where they meet after Michael falls asleep on the bus, they're kinda bad at flirting and Calum tries to make Michael play the guitar for him (emphasis on tries).
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: i'll give you the keys to this kingdom of mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929151
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	When innocence meets kindness, it’s in the right hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything, so I apologize if this lacks a bit of structure. It's not perfect, but I thought I would share this story anyway because I had fun writing it!
> 
> Tell me what you think, that would help me a lot! :)

Michael was exhausted when he got in the bus at the end of the day. He had stayed up until 5am to finish his essay last night, which meant he only got two hours of sleep. To be fair, it was his fault. He’d had weeks to do it, but he kept pushing it because he was lazy like that. Actually, no, he wasn’t lazy – most of the time. He just got so stressed out about his assignments having to be perfect that he ended up thinking about how he wanted to go about it for too long and doing it last minute. It was completely unfair because he could see Luke doing the work regularly, as one should, and he was always three steps ahead of Michael all the time.

And now, here he was, in his first year of college and already basically dying from lack of sleep by November (nobody said Michael wasn’t dramatic, okay).

So when he got in the bus, he could barely keep his eyes open. He plucked his headphones in, fully intending to put on some music to pass the time on the way home, but he didn’t even get there, falling asleep before even opening his music app.

– 

“Hey”

Michael groaned when he heard the hushed whisper and felt someone shaking his shoulder slightly. What did one have to do to get some sleep around here?

When the hand shaking his shoulder didn’t stop – which, rude – he deigned to open his eyes and turned to look at the stranger, ready to shout at them, when he was met with the warmest, softest brown eyes looking at him with amusement.

The cute guy the warm eyes belonged to smiled fondly before shaking his head. “Sorry to wake you, but this is your stop.” Michael startled and sat up quickly, suddenly remembering where he was.

“Shit!”

Cute guy was still looking at him with smiling eyes while Michael struggled to get up from his seat, shouting at the driver so he waited for him to get off the bus, and he wondered if the guy thought he was an idiot. He probably did.

As he was about to go through the doors, he turned around and searched for the cute stranger. His eyes landed on him, still standing in the middle of the aisle, and he realized the guy was really tall, and really, really handsome. But mostly really cute, all wrapped up in a green sweatshirt with an inscription he couldn’t quite read and a black beanie. When he noticed Michael staring, the stranger smirked though not unkindly and raised an eyebrow and Michael couldn’t help blushing.

Then the driver shouted at him to “get off the damn bus already, kid!”, and Michael remembered why he had turned around in the first place.

“How did you know this was my stop?” he asked cute guy, who shrugged, seemingly not bothered.

“My stop’s the next one.” He said as if it answered everything.

The driver shouted at him again, so Michael had no choice but to regretfully leave.

Before the door closed, he heard a voice screaming a mocking “hope you slept well!” and honestly, Michael felt wide awake right now, but he was sure it had nothing to do with him taking a nap.

– 

The next day, cute guy wasn’t in the bus when Michael got in. It was a shame, because Michael hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since the incident of the day before. When he got home, he had realized that he didn’t know anything about this guy, hadn’t even asked for his name. And how was Michael supposed to ask him now if he didn’t show up on the bus? ‘It’s fine’, he thought. ‘I’ll ask him when he comes back’.

– 

‘When he comes back’ turned out to be a week later. Michael didn’t even notice at first, too busy sending annoying memes he’d found on twitter to Luke. Then he went to sit at his usual seat, only to realize it was already taken. He pouted, ready to just find another seat, when he recognized the green sweatshirt. He’d never looked up from his phone so quickly.

Cute guy didn’t seem to have noticed him yet, so Michael just took a deep breath and sat next to him before clearing his throat. He turned towards Michael, at first looking annoyed, probably at being addressed at seven in the morning, but his expression softened when he recognized who was approaching him.

He rubbed his eyes, and Michael couldn’t help but find the gesture adorable.

“You’re not gonna fall asleep today, are you?”, he asked through a yawn.

Michael let out a laugh under his breath. “Seems like you’re the one who’s about to drop dead any second.”

It was true. Although cute guy still looked handsome, he had bags under his eyes, which lacked some of the spark they held last time, and his messy curls, free from a beanie this time, did not help. He looked more sad than tired, Michael realized. He decided not to mention it.

“So, what’s your name?” Michael asked before the stranger had time to respond, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. “Cause, like, I’ve been referring to you as ‘cute guy’ in my head for a week and it suits you, but I would still really like to know your name. You know, since you saved my life and all.”

A small smile broke on cute guy’s face, and Michael felt like he had won the lottery. “Well, that’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” He shook his head and watched Michael skeptically, as if he was wondering what was his deal, but he didn’t stop smiling, and extended his hand. “I’m Calum. Glad to have saved your life and that you could make it home -?”

“Michael!” He answered hurriedly and, if the turned heads and glares he received where anything to go by, way too loudly. He smiled apologetically before looking Calum in the eyes and shaking the offered hand. “I’m Michael.”

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Calum retracted his hand. Still looking at Michael, he somehow started smirking and blushing at the same time.

“So, you thought I was cute?” 

Michael was the one who went red in the face. He started stuttering before he noticed that Calum was fiddling with his hands and looked like he regretted what he’d said, the smirk gone. He seemed shy all of a sudden. Michael realized that Calum most likely wasn’t as sure of himself as he wanted to appear.

“Well, I still do.” He tried to sound confident, and he thought he succeeded, kind of – he was sure his face was still as red as his hair was a few years ago. “Especially in that big sweater of yours. You look very… cuddly.”

Michael mentally slapped himself – using the word _cuddly_ was weirder than just using the word _cute_. It implied Michael would like to cuddle. Okay, he kind of did, but Calum didn’t need to know that part just yet. He was about to correct himself, but then he saw the pleased look on the other boy’s face.

“I do?” 

Before Michael could respond, the bus came to an abrupt stop – stupid driver, he thought – and both men were surprised to find out that it was their stop.

They got off and started walking towards the campus. Michael wasn’t sure if he should pick up the conversation where they left it. Before he could decide what to say, they entered the main hall. Calum pointed to his left with one hand and scratched his head nervously with the other..

“So, I’m going that way, and I’m gonna be late”, he said slowly, as if making sure he had Michael’s attention. “But I think I would like to see you again so we can have a real conversation, or whatever”

Michael could be oblivious at times, but he thought he could still recognize someone too shy to ask him out properly. It made Michael more confident to know that Calum seemed as helpless as he was.

“Yeah, for sure.” He smiled and took out his phone. “How about you give me your number and I’ll text you a place a we can meet at for lunch?”

Calum let out a relieved sigh. “Yeah, that’s cool.”

He gave Michael his number and they parted ways with a promise to see each other soon.

Michael did not process a single thing his professor said during the first two hours.

–

They both already had their lunch box ready, so they met at one that afternoon at the small coffee shop around the corner where Michael stayed on Saturday afternoons to do some work. They ordered a drink – no alcohol, they had to go back to class afterwards – and sat down at a small table next to the window.

They talked about themselves while they started their meal, and Calum was already much more put together than he was this morning, more lively. Michael learned that Calum had an older sister named Mali who lived on the other side of the world, that he loved his sweater because it was a gift from his best friend Ash but that it was the only green piece of clothing he would ever wear because he secretly hated the color, and that he was here to study psychology because “people are super weird and they can be mean but they’re also _so interesting_ , Michael, I want to learn about what makes them do what they do, I want to be able to help them if something ‘s wrong”.

Michael felt warm all over at that last part. He new Calum was a nice person because he’d bothered to wake up a guy he’d never talked to so he wouldn’t miss his bus stop, but still. 

Michael told Calum that he was still adapting to living on his own because he had a hard time self-disciplining, that he used to dye his hair all the time in high school but did it only once a year now because he’d seen a youtube video once about a girl losing her hair from over-dying it, and that his second favorite thing to do was teasing his only real friend Luke.

“What’s your first favorite thing to do then?” Calum asked through a mouthful of pasta.

Michael shrugged and looked out the window for a second, hesitating before saying “I really like playing guitar, I’ve been learning since I was 11. I actually study musicology here.”

Michael saw the moment Calum face lit up in excitement, and he felt the need to say something before he got too excited.

“I’m not that great tho. At guitar, that is. I’m actually doing great in my classes.”

Calum waved him off, putting down his fork.

“Nonsense, I’m sure you’re great! I want to hear you play so I can be proven right and you wrong.” He looked at Michael like he was completely serious before carrying on. “Also, I should have guessed that you were a musical guy. You look like you belong in an emo band.”

They carried on like that for another hour before they both had to go back to class and Michael, totally charmed by Calum and his good looks and his kind nature, caved and agreed to invite Calum over that week end so he could hear Michael play a bit.

– 

Michael regretted that decision as soon as he got home that night. He couldn’t do this. What was he thinking, inviting Calum to his place? Yes, he was cute and he seemed really nice but he had talked to the guy twice, he could be playing him. For all he knew, he’d invited a psychopath who was trying to get him to let his guard down before killing him in his sleep and he knew how to do that because he liked to “study” people.

Okay, maybe Michael needed some sleep because that was probably a dramatic and irrational thought. But fuck, Calum had kept insisting that there was no way Michael was bad at anything and that he wanted to hang out anyway because apart from Ashton he didn’t have that many friends and he thought Michael was cool. And how could Michael say no to that, especially when Calum said it with the cutest pout and gorgeous puppy eyes?

And if that wasn’t enough, he spent all night wondering if it was kind of a date. He kind of wanted it to be, but also not really because he might have told Calum that he found him cute, but that was because he thought Calum was mostly making a joke and wouldn’t take him seriously. Also Michael didn’t do dates. Something always went wrong and he felt like it was his fault every time. The last time, he went out with a girl he’d met on Tinder who liked his fringe and the fact that he was a total nerd, and he’d messed up by calling her Emilia instead of Helen ten minutes in. Honestly, it wasn’t his fault that in real life she looked just like his neighbor. He’d apologized profusely and she’d been kind enough to stay until they’d finished their meal, but she left telling him he shouldn’t bother talking to her again. 

So yeah, Michael wasn’t good at dates and now he avoided them, content to just look from afar. But maybe Calum was worth embarrassing himself on a date with. Or not, if Calum didn’t want it to be a date. Or if he was a psycho-killer.

Yeah, Michael was out of hi depth.

– 

For the remainder of the week, they saw each other everyday on the bus. They talked briefly but with intent each time (Calum told him the reason that Michael hadn’t seen him the week before was because he’d been visiting his sister in London, and Michael figured he was sad that day on the bus was because he’d just come home), and Calum never forgot to remind him that this week end was still happening. By Friday Michael was a little less paranoid about Calum having bad intentions (although the voice in his head kept screaming that there was still a possibility! You can never be too careful).

He’d also decided to act like it wasn’t a date because, for one, he might act normal if he went in with that mindset, and for two, he wouldn’t be as disappointed if it actually wasn’t one.

So when Saturday afternoon comes around, Michael is a little more collected and ready to receive Calum. He’d cleaned the place a bit but made sure it didn’t look like he was trying to impress (although he kinda was, but he might do that with his guitar if he felt at ease enough) and asked Luke to “please bake cookies for me, I’ll pay for you next time we go to MacDonald’s”, which he knew the blond couldn’t refuse.

The doorbell rang at 3pm and Michael stopped to check himself in the hallway mirror. He was wearing a black short-sleeved turtleneck and black cargo pants – he felt the most comfortable and confident in that outfit. His hair was kind of a mess, the pink was almost faded out and his fringe was getting a bit long even for him, but Calum had mentioned on Wednesday (yes, he remembered the day) that he liked the style so he wasn’t too worried about that. Apart from the tired eyes, Michael thought he looked good.

Michael cursed for good measure before going to open the door.

And boy, what a sight on the other side. He was met with a Calum he would quite honestly let do anything to him. His curls were straightened and styled into a messy quiff, he had forgone his usual comfy sweatshirt for a leather jacket over an illegally _tight_ black shirt, and the plaid pants he was wearing hugged his thighs in a way that made Michael’s mouth water, which was probably not good since his jaw was presently on the floor.

“Huh, hi. This is my place.” Michael said dumbly, but in his defense, his brain had short circuited.

“Hey,” Calum replied in a tone that said that he knew exactly the effect he was having on Michael. A few seconds passed where Michael could only stare. “So, are you gonna let me in or are we just gonna spend the afternoon on your doorstep?”

Michael blinked before pushing himself to the side. “Right, sorry. Please get in.”

Calum smiled and got in, almost squeezing past Michael in the narrow hallway, and went straight to the living room. After closing the door and taking a deep breath – he was gonna need some luck to get through the day – Michael joined him.

He had taken his shoes off and was making himself at home on the couch. Michael already liked the idea of seeing Calum on his couch everyday, and that train of thought was not a good thing, considering Michael still wasn’t sure this was a date. 

(Who was he kidding, nobody dressed like that if it wasn’t a date. Especially when they don’t dress up on a regular basis.)

“So,” the beautiful man on his couch started. “You gonna give me what I came here for?”

Michael blushed (again). This was a reoccurring theme when he was around Calum.

“What?”

Calum mimed playing guitar and Michael’s brain started working again – just barely.

“Oh, right. You don’t want to drink something first? I made coffee.”

“Are you stalling?” Calum eyed him suspiciously. “Because you are going to play guitar for me, Michael Clifford. I won’t leave this place until you have.”

“Michael crossed his arms. “I’m not stalling.” He totally was. “I’m just being a good host.”

Calum got up and there was a twinkle in his eyes when he replied. “Well, in that case, I’m gonna get us a cup of that coffee while you go grab your guitar. Deal?”

“Sure,” Michael shrugged. “Bring the box of cookies while you’re at it. Luke made them,” he said before disappearing to his room in search of his guitar. Once he’d grabbed it, he took another deep breath and steeled himself. He might be losing his senses because there was someone looking like a god in his apartment, but he could relax if he focused on playing. Because, contrary to what he’d told Calum, he was pretty good at it.

When he got back in the living room, Calum was back on the couch, the coffee and the cookies on the coffee table. He patted the seat next to him and nodded approvingly when Michael sat down without complaining.

As he was tuning his guitar, he felt Calum leaning towards him in concentration, as if that was the most interesting thing in the world. Michael ignored him for a moment, but at some point he was starting to feel weird about being stared at intently for too long so he lifted his head only to realize that Calum’s face was only a few inches from his. And damn it, he had _glitter_ on his cheeks, how had he not noticed, and Michael’s heart skipped a beat when Calum didn’t look away, the man’s eyes almost completely black.

And the logical part of Michael’s brain knew what that meant, okay, and he was pretty that if he leaned in and kissed Calum right now, he would kiss him back, but he needed to be sure, so before he lost his nerve he asked, not looking away either, “Is this a date?”

Calum seemed surprised for a second, but then his eyes flickered to Michael’s lips and he put a hand on Michael’s thigh. “Do you want it to be?”

Michael gripped the neck of his guitar tightly. He was suddenly feeling very hot under his sweater and he could only nod, his mind stuck on the hand on his thigh.

Calum swallowed, looking relieved but not losing his composure.

“Good.” His squeezed Michael’s thigh before leaning in a bit more, their foreheads almost touching now. “Can I kiss you?” Before Michael could respond, his carried on. “I’m sorry, I was really coming here to listen to you play and I wasn’t planning on being this forward but I’ve been thinking about you since that day I woke you up on the bus and you look really hot right now and –”

Michael had heard enough. He closed the small gap between them and locked their lips together. He was barely starting to enjoy it when Calum let out a hurt noise and pushed away, taking his hand off his thigh. Michael’s eyes widened in horror, already regretting every decision that led him there.

Calum must have seen the look on his face because he shook his head quickly.

“No! I liked it!” He said in a rush, putting a hand on Michael’s elbow. “You huh, you should just put your guitar down, my ribs don’t like it so much.”

Michael looked down at where Calum was rubbing his ribs, where the head-stock had probably jammed into them. He put the guitar on the floor next to the couch. When he turned back towards Calum, he couldn’t helped but chuckle.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, still laughing. “I just – I guess I got caught up in, well, you.”

“Well, I’ll forgive you if you come over here and kiss me again,” Calum whispered, running his hand through his hair before putting his arm on the back of the couch.

Michael didn’t waste a second before he practically threw himself at Calum, ending up half on his lap and half on the couch, his hands on the other man’s cheeks. He felt a hand taking hold of his hip as he locked lips with Calum for the second time, this time without anything between them.

Calum’s lips were soft and full, and Michael was already addicted ten seconds in. He slid one of his hand down to Calum’s jaw, using it to tilt his head towards him and kiss him more deeply.

Calum’s response was a small noise at the back of his throat and his hand squeezing his hip as if to hold himself back, and Michael would not have that. He flicked his tongue at Calum’s lips, encouraging him to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

It seemed to work, as all of a sudden Michael found himself straddling Calum’s lap and with a mouthful of Calum’s tongue and Calum’s hand at the back of his head – all he could comprehend right now was _Calum_ and he was so okay with that.

They made out like that for a while, and Michael’s pants were starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, but he was good with ignoring it for now. Apparently Calum didn’t agree with that thought, because he left Michael’s mouth to kiss down his jaw, stopping at his ear, and whispered in a raspy voice, “I can feel you on my stomach.” He kissed the shell of Michael’s ear, who couldn’t help but shudder with his whole body. “Do you want to do something about it, baby?”

And Michael was man enough to admit he totally whimpered at that, ready to agree to anything at this point. He hadn’t realized he was grinding his hips down on Calum’s own hard on when Calum stopped him, both hands stilling his hips this time.

Michael tried moving anyway, and he whimpered for a different reason when Calum removed his lips from his skin and backed away, looking him in the eyes with a newfound seriousness.

“Mike, if you wanna do more than make out, you’re gonna have to say it to me. With words.”

Michael groaned, hiding his face in Calum’s neck, half hugging him.

“Why? Isn’t this enough?” He whined, rolling his hips in small circles in Calum’s grip. He heard Calum take a deep breath before bringing Michael’s face in front of his again.

“It’s not.” He looked at him pointedly, sighing. “Look, maybe I’m completely wrong, but I get the feeling you don’t do this often. Neither do I, by the way, it’s not a like, a bad thing, or whatever you might think. I just don’t want you to regret this because we rushed things. Even though I really feel like taking you to bed at the moment.”

Michael was listening to him while fiddling with the lapels of Calum’s jacket, which would look so much better on the floor right about now.

“You good?” He asked when Michael didn’t say anything in response. “The fact that you still haven’t given me the greenlight isn’t very convincing, Michael.”

Michael mastered up some courage and looked his new friend in the eye, determined to appear confident still. He felt like he should be honest (he wanted to be), he just didn’t want Calum to be put off or to change his mind.

“I’m good. And I really want to. I just – it’s weird saying it out loud. I’ve never done this before.”

“What, sex with a guy?”

He could feel himself run hot all over at Calum’s bluntness, even though they were practically humping each other a few minutes before. He shook his head.

“No, I mean, with anyone.”

Calum groaned, letting his head fall on the back of the couch. “Great. And here I am, trying to sleep with you the first time we properly hang out.”

“Please don’t change your mind.” He whispered, taking Calum’s hands in his own. He really didn’t want to stop, he wasn’t lying, but now that they’d slowed down a bit, he realized he was glad Calum had asked, because it was possible he might have gotten ahead of himself. “I still want to. Maybe not all the way though, you’re right.” He bit his lip and looked up from under his lashes. “But you’ll show me what’s good, right? You’ll take care of me?”

Michael wasn’t above playing the cute and needy part if it could make Calum cave more easily. It seemed to work, as he felt hands squeezing his own and Calum sighed in defeat.

“Okay, yeah. Not all the way. That’s fine.” He let go of of Michael’s hand to put his own under the blond’s thighs, and Michael was about to disagree because holding hands with Calum felt comforting and a soft kind of intimate, but then his own hands flew around Calum’s neck once again when Calum got up and holy shit – that was the hottest thing ever. From looking at him Michael had an idea of how strong he was, but he didn’t think he was that strong.

Well, Calum was definitely feeling him against his stomach _now_.

“Tell me you want this again and I’ll take you to your room.”

Michael did not hesitate this time when he replied. “Yes, okay. I want this. Please walk now?”

Calum somehow found his way to Michael’s bedroom despite never having set foot in his apartment before, and Michael felt a rush of adrenaline as he was gently put down on the bed, Calum standing at the foot of it and taking off his jacket and shoes hurriedly.

He didn’t stay there for long, crawling back on top of Michael in an instant. They resumed making out and lost track of time for a while, their hands wandering on each other’s upper bodies but their hips not touching yet.

As if hearing Michael’s thoughts, Calum’s hips came down on Michael’s, his lips going back to Michael’s jaw, then his neck, until he could suck lightly at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. And, okay, Michael was discovering a lot of good things about himself today.

“What do you want me to do?” Calum asked quietly but clearly in between each suction on his skin.

“I don’t know. I trust you.” Michael whispered back, short of breath already. Jesus, he really was a virgin.

Calum pushed his head back, admiring his work for a second before looking at Michael.

“Okay,” he said, figuring Michael probably actually didn’t know anything. “Is there anything you think you wouldn’t like then?”

Michael simultaneously blushed and felt a wave of relief hit him. Because, yeah there was one thing, but if Calum hadn’t asked, he would have probably let him do it because, that’s what you usually do when you have sex with another guy, right?

“Well, yeah, maybe...” He looked away from Calum’s focused and caring gaze. “Maybe don’t use your fingers. Inside. I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet.” He looked back at Calum, who’s expression hadn’t changed. “Or, I don’t know, if you really want to maybe we can still –”

“Hey, hey, none of that,” Calum rushed to say, his expression softening as he held Michael’s jaw to make sure he was still looking at him. “I don’t know what you’ve seen or read or whatever, but when someone doesn’t want something, then it’s not happening. Okay?”

Michael nodded hesitantly. “I know. I just don’t want you to like, get bored or something.”

“Michael, I would be fine just jacking off next to you right now. Really. Yeah I got excited really quickly earlier, but I would love to keep seeing you and do a lot of stuff with you and I don’t want to scare you away the first time we really hang out. It’s okay if you’re unsure or want to back out.”

Michael was about to fall for Calum if he kept being this considerate. As nice as the dark haired boy was, he would have thought he would be the kind of guy to do anything to get laid. He was only now realizing just how wrong he had been, and he was grateful for it.

He didn’t know what to say to that, so he settled on, “I want to keep seeing you, too.” Calum open his mouth and Michael continued before he could say anything. “And I don’t want to stop, or just jack off. I just don’t like having anything in me. This is embarrassing and I can’t believe I’m telling you this but I hurt myself doing it once and I don’t want to try again for now. Sorry.”

Michael was full on blushing now. It truly was embarrassing and he hoped Calum wouldn’t make fun of him.

“Nah, don’t be sorry, babe.” Calum replied instantly, and Michael might have died on the spot from the pet name. “I can give you a blowjob, it’ll feel good, I promise. But if the issue is only with your ass” – oh god, Calum was saying dirty words with a smirk on his face and Michael was about to combust before they even did anything – “you can put your fingers in mine. I promise I like it. A lot.”

If Michael was worried about the mood being ruined, then it definitely wasn’t. The image of Calum writhing on Michael’s fingers flowed his mind and he let out a loud moan, his eyes falling shut. He hadn’t thought Calum would be into this, hadn’t even questioned it really, but now he couldn’t think of anything else.

“You like the idea?” the boy asked with an edge to his voice, and no shit Michael liked that idea, he was about to finish before even getting his clothes off.

“Yeah, you have no idea. But maybe next time,” he admitted in a breathless voice. “I don’t think I’m gonna last long enough to do it now.” He leaned up to kiss Calum again, because in his opinion they had stopped for too long.

He leaned back again after a while, even more breathless now, but he took comfort in the fat that Calum looked no better.

“I’ll take that blowjob though.”

Calum didn’t question him this time, his eyes dark even in the afternoon sun shining though his bedroom window as he quickly took Michael’s clothes off, leaving him in only his underwear, before taking off his own shirt.

Michael’s eyes widened a little as he took in Calum’s shirtless body. He was broad and ripped, although not in an extreme kind of way, but what caught Michael’s eye were the many tattoos covering his golden skin. He traced the ones on his collarbone, thinking he would have to ask Calum about them some time.

Now though, he just looked at Calum with hooded eyes, hopping to convey that he should hurry. Apparently Calum got the gist, because he held Michael’ hips down, not hard enough that he couldn’t get away but firm enough to make it hot, and started kissing down Michael’s chest.

As his stomach clenched at the attention it was receiving, he put his hand on Calum’s head to ground himself. His previously styled hair was in complete disarray from the accumulated sweat, and Michael’s fingers running though it only made it worse.

Michael felts lips below his navel and a hand tugging at his waistband, and in no time he found himself naked, bare for Calum to see. He didn’t feel as insecure as he thought he would, not after Calum had showed such kindness towards him.

Calum, the little tease, was now kissing the insides of Michael’s shaking thighs, probably enjoying tormenting the blond. He tried to push Calum’s head towards his cock, but Calum wouldn’t budge, his hands still holding Michael’s hips down.

“Cal– please,” Michael whined. “I told you I’m not gonna last. Please, you promised me your mouth.”

The dark haired boy finally took pity on him at that and, locking eyes with Michael, proceeded to lick his cock from base to tip before taking the head in his mouth. Michael let out a curse under his breath, his grip on Calum’s hair tightening involuntarily. Michael tried to apologize but Calum didn’t seem to mind, instead taking Michael deeper in his mouth.

Michael’s head fell back against the pillow and his eyes fell closed as Calum started bobbing his head up and down. This was too much for him. It might be the first blowjob he’d ever received, but he was pretty sure Calum was the best there was at giving head and he was about to cum embarrassingly fast.

“Cal– Calum. I’m gonna–“ he warned Calum by tugging on his hair, but the other boy didn’t let up, humming before sucking Michael with even more fervor.

Michael tried to hold on a little longer, but then Calum did something sinful with his tongue and suddenly Michael releasing in Calum’s mouth, his vision going white and his whole body shaking.

When he came back to himself, he could see Calum’s hand moving rapidly down his pants, and no, that wasn’t fair. He mentioned for Calum to get up here, which he did quite clumsily with only one hand to support himself. He swallowed – which was almost enough to revive Michael’s interest – before kissing Michael like he was depending on it.

Michael could taste himself on Calum’s tongue, which was all manner of hot, and he removed Calum’s hand from his pants, replacing it with his own. He was on uncharted territory right now, but he figured it couldn’t be too different from jerking himself off and went with what he knew he liked.

Calum must have been pretty close anyway, because he was barely moving his lips now, mostly breathing in Michael’s mouth, and then he let out a small grunt as he released all over Michael’s hand before collapsing half on top of him.

Michael wiped his hand on the sheets (he told himself they needed to be changed anyway), still breathing quite heavily because holy shit – he was trying to process everything that just happened, but he must have used more energy than he thought because he barely had the time to register the fact that Calum was half hugging him and wasn’t moving away from him before he was out like a light.

–

When he woke up, Michael was a bit disoriented. He could tell he was on his side facing the window from the way the light was hitting him in the face. That wasn’t surprising, seeing as he often forgot to close the blinds. What confused him when was the arm thrown across his naked middle, and he frowned when he felt someone’s chest against his back. Then he opened his eyes and looked down only to notice the tattoos on _Calum’s_ arm, and a smile broke on his face as it all came back to him.

The clock on his nightstand read 5:30pm, which meant they hadn’t been sleeping for too long.

He took a minute to himself while the other boy was still out. He felt good. More than good, he felt relaxed. For the past week, in addition to worrying about his date with Calum (which, now that he thought about it, was completely ridiculous), he’d been given a lot of assignments in courses that were harder than they had any right to be. Most of them weren’t due for another two weeks at least, but his brain apparently did not have the capacity to take that detail into account, so he’d been stressed out about them non stop and having a hard time falling asleep.

The fact that he’d just had a nap in the middle of the afternoon was unseen for him. Calum must have worked him up quite a bit. Michael’s cheeks warmed up a little at the memory, but his whole body felt content so he closed his hand around Calum’s wrist, careful not to wake him.

He stayed like that for a while, happy to bask in Calum’s warmth, but eventually the need to go to the bathroom was too urgent to ignore.

He carefully lifted Calum’s arm and gently got up from the bed, keeping an eye on Calum., who let out a sigh before rolling onto his stomach and hugging Michael’s pillow. The blond watched him fondly for a minute, smiling at the cuteness of the scene, before taking a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from his wardrobe. With one last glance at the sleeping boy, he made his way to the bathroom.

–

After relieving himself and taking a shower, Michael went to the living room and put away the coffee they hadn’t drunk and that was now cold, then making some more.

He was pouring the inviting beverage in two cups when Calum appeared in the doorway, leaning against it. Wrapped in a sweatshirt that was definitely Michael’s, he looked just as sated as Michael felt. His hair was still an adorable mess, and the way he was looking at Michael with something he couldn’t quite identify, his whole face shining brighter than the winter sun, made Michael want to wrap his arms around him and never let him go.

Instead he asked, “coffee?” and Calum nodded, following him on the couch. They sat together in comfortable silence, only exchanging a few words in between drinking coffee and eating cookies. It was so domestic, and Michael wanted to hug him even more.

Then Michael offered Calum to take a shower, and while he did so Michael prepared a pair of underwear and sweatpants and put them at the bathroom door, figuring Calum could put the sweatshirt back on.

He sat back down on the couch, thinking about Calum. He’s been so fucking nice, always asking for permission, and Michael might have complained at first, but Calum probably saved him from a traumatic experience – okay, the drama queen in him was coming out again, but seriously. He would have probably even asked Calum to fuck him himself just because he thought he would have wanted it, and Michael was definitely not ready to do that. And maybe he only hurt himself that one time because he was an idiot who did not know how to prep himself properly (he thought that just meant using lube, but apparently not) and Calum would have probably done it right, but he wasn’t ready to repeat that anytime soon.

But thanks to Calum, he had a feeling it wouldn’t be a problem if he was never ready. Which made him remember that Calum had asked him to do it to him, and, okay, he did not need to think about that right now while the dark haired boy was naked in his shower, damn it –

He was interrupted in his thought by his phone vibrating. Luke was calling him.

“How was your date?” Luke asked as soon as Michael picked up.

“Seriously, not even a hello?” He asked, though he was neither surprised nor offended. Luke had a habit of doing that. “Well, it’s not exactly over, but –”

“Aw, did you ditch your cute date to answer me?” Before Michael could respond, he continued, “hey, you didn’t correct me! So it is a date then?”

Michael groaned. Seriously, his best friend never missed a beat.

“Okay, first of all, I did not _ditch_ him, I have a moment to myself right now, which I was enjoying, thank you very much.” He blushed at the thoughts he’d been having before Luke called him. “And second… Yeah it’s definitely a date. That’s for sure.” He was glad Luke couldn’t see the grin on his face or he would have never heard the end of it.

“You wanna elaborate?” Luke prompted when Michael didn’t add anything.

Michael’s grin widened and he laughed at the thought of telling his friend. He would, probably first thing on Monday actually, but Luke’s face when he tells him he hooked up with someone will be absolutely priceless. That’s why he wouldn’t tell him now.

He was saved from having to stall as he heard the bathroom door open.

“I’ll tell you on Monday. He’s out of the shower, gotta go. Love you.”

“What do you mean the show–” 

Michael hung up on him, his head turning when he saw Calum from the corner of his eye, hands in the pockets of his (or rather Michael’s) sweatshirt, his wet hair already curling back into its natural shape.

“Thank you,” he said, phone in hand, sitting on the couch beside Michael, mirroring their position from earlier. “I should probably go, because I promised Ashton I would be home by 6 to help him out with, I don’t even know, just Ashton stuff, and it’s already past that,” he continued hesitantly, “but I’m having a good time here with you, and we didn’t really get the chance to really talk –” Calum interrupted himself when Michael raised an eyebrow at that last statement. “– _and_ ,” he carried on apparently deciding to ignore the blond, “I didn’t get to hear you play, and I’m kinda mad about that.”

Michael could tell he meant it, but that he was obviously feeling bad about standing his friend up (“ _best friend_ , Michael, Ashton deserves more than the title of just friend, I’ll have you know.”).

“You should go help your friend with his ‘Ashton stuff’, I’ll be fine.” He smiled to show he wasn’t mad. “I have work to do, anyway, and I’d offer you to stay while I do it, but I probably wouldn’t get anything done.”

After teasing him about being easily distracted, Calum got up to put on his shoes, then realized he was still wearing Michael’s clothes.

“Well,” Michael started after putting Calum’s own clothes in a bag and bringing it to him. As Calum took the bag, Michael put his arms around his neck. “How about I take you out to dinner, say, on Monday and you can bring my clothes back to me, yeah?”

Michael bit his lip nervously, even though there was no reason Calum would say no.

He pecked Michael a few times on the lips, so chaste compared to how they’d kissed before, and nodded.

“Deal,” he said with a grin.

At the door, as Calum was about to leave, he leaned in one last time to whisper in his ear.

“If you take me to a Japanese place, I might even ask you to be my boyfriend once we’re there.” With that, he winked before disappearing towards the stairs, and Michael could only stare, dumbfounded, as his stomach fluttered with butterflies, his brain struggling to keep up with the mixed feelings of excitement and confusion.

(Ten minutes later, he’d booked a table for two at the Japanese restaurant downtown.)


End file.
